


Deixa-me marcar

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: A ele nunca tinha-lhe importado da rivalidade com Kono na preparatória, mas Okada era diferente. Sempre tinha estado mais competitivo que ele, e mais tendente a levar todos desafios para o lado pessoal, também quando não estava para nada assim.
Relationships: Okada Yuuya/Yufune Tetsurou





	Deixa-me marcar

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Deixa-me marcar**

Yufune estava com tesão.

Estava acostumado, não era nada novo.

Tocar Okada dessa maneira, ouvi-lo gemer em voz baixa o seu nome, vê-lo derreter sob os seus dedos e atingir depressa ao orgasmo, era algo a que estava habituado já, e a que dificilmente poderia ter renunciado.

Aquela tarde era diferente, e não tinha precisado muito tempo para nota-lo.

Yuya não parecia para nada envolvido; pelo contrário, parecia ter mal percebido do feito que o maior estava a toca-lo.

Tetsuo cansou-se cedo da sua total falta de colaboração e deixou-o ir, a bufar.

“O que se passa contigo?” perguntou-lhe, a franzir o sobrolho. “Normalmente és muito mais útil quando tento fazer-te gozar, nya!” queixou-se, a sentar-se ao seu lado na sua cama, a mira-lo com ar inquisidor.

Yuya encolheu os ombros e franziu o sobrolho.

“Sinto muito.” desculpou-se. “Não apetece-me muito. Não posso não pensar no jogo de depois de amanhã e em Kono.” admitiu sem dificuldades, e Yufune disse-se que deveria tê-lo pensado antes que a razão pudesse ser essa.

A ele nunca tinha-lhe importado da rivalidade com Kono na preparatória, mas Okada era diferente. Sempre tinha estado mais competitivo que ele, e mais tendente a levar todos desafios para o lado pessoal, também quando não estava para nada assim.

Passou uma mão atrás das suas costas, a atira-lo e a beijar-lhe depressa o pescoço, para nada intencionado a deixar-se deitar abaixo pelo humor do menor.

“Oh, vamos, tenta vê-lo duma maneira mais positiva. Agora somos melhores que fossemos na preparatória. Somos à primeira linha.” disse-lhe, a sublinhar esse fator, a esperar que Okada concentrasse-se nesse. “Daqui a dois dias vamos encontra-los. E vamos ganhar. E tu provavelmente vais fazer um home run, nya!”

Okada olhou-o por um momento, antes de cair na gargalhada.

“Tetsuo...” começou a dizer antes de cambiar ideia. “Antes vou pensar a não fazer-me eliminar, logo talvez vou pensar no home run também.”

O maior encolheu os ombros.

Não interessava-lhe, pelo menos nessa altura, do resultado do jogo.

O que interessava-lhe era fazer voltar o sorriso na cara de Okada, impedir-lhe de pensar em quanto ia passar dentro de dois dias.

De recuperar o seu Yuya, pelo menos por aquela tarde.

Acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito, antes de fazer um salto e ajoelhar-se no colchão, a meter-se entre as suas pernas.

“E agora.” disse, num tom solene. “Posso tentar também eu de fazer um home run, nya?”

Okada caiu na gargalhada, sem responder.

Esticou em diante, a beijar-lhe os lábios e a sorrir-lhe quando separaram-se.

“Nya.” só disse para confirmar.

Yufune mordeu-se um lábio, e voltou a trabalhar.

Ia mostrar-lhe como, para relaxar e deixar de pensar de maneira tão negativa, precisasse muito pouco.


End file.
